


Finale

by h3ymama



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Ballerina!Reader, Ballet Studio Sex, Benefactor!Younghyun, F/M, Oral Sex, a bit of Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h3ymama/pseuds/h3ymama
Summary: Thank you for sticking it out with me throughout 2019 and the past year! Happy New Year!
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Finale

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking it out with me throughout 2019 and the past year! Happy New Year!

"Y/N, come with us. Let's have dinner with the rest." Your best friend comes up to you, hooking your arms together, intent on not letting go. "Everyone's going to be there but you..."

"Oh bother! She's still waiting for Daddy Long Legs,” someone says.

"It'll be a disappointment if it turns out to be a Mommy Long Legs!" quips another and a few of the girls laugh.

"Are you sure he's coming? You might be waiting for nothing, again." your friend ends her sentence warily.

"You guys go," you reply somberly, giving her a tight embrace. “I’ll wait for Mr. Kang. I've waited this long anyway..."

“You know where to find me if things don’t pan out, alright?”

You reply with a small smile and watch her with the rest of the corps de ballet leave.

All alone, you scan the empty hall, as if expecting your patron, whose identity still remains a mystery, to suddenly appear in one of the seats.

You sigh, wrapping yourself in your trench coat. Your open back leotard and sheer tutu was no match for the cold. A change of clothes could wait until he arrived, you had insisted after the show. He promised he would see you—it says so on the card that came with the bouquet he’d sent you today.

You begin to search the back of your memory for something you had done wrong during the performance—nothing. You’d received nothing but praises and applause from the audience for your final performance, but somehow you still felt empty... until the double doors of the room creaks open. Your heart skips a beat. Correcting your posture, you held breath, your benefactor’s gift hugged tightly to your chest.

The smile on your face vanishes as soon as it appears.

“Apologies madam, but the hall is to be closed for the night,” a guard address you with a tip of his cap. “If you’re waiting for anyone, the lobby is still open.”

You tread with heavy footsteps outside the theatre.

6 months and you'd be able to meet him, he'd written so himself in a card together with the first bouquet one Mr. Kang had sent you. It went on for months. After every performance, you would receive a fresh bouquet of flowers, a constant reminder of his silent existence—a constant reminder that at the right time you too will be able to see him. But all of a sudden you began to doubt. What if he was just a figment of your imagination? Or worse, a drawn out prank?

"Miss Y/N?" Someone calls you attention.

You look up and find a man opening the door to a black sedan.

"Mr. Kang is waiting for you."

As you alight from the sedan, a behemoth warehouse comes into view. The driver quickly slides the door to the warehouse open, and signals you in.

You step inside tentatively, only to be arrested by the sight of a ballet studio illuminated by a muted glow. Horizontal bars lined the walls and infront was a massive mirrored wall.

You walk slowly taking it all in, the air toasty warm you had comfortably removed your coat. You could only wish that someday you'd have a studio like this all to yourself.

You look around some more, searching for Mr. Kang but he's still nowhere to be seen.

You face the mirror, executing a few pirouettes and turns, still absorbed by the beauty of the studio.

"Enjoying yourself, Y/N?”

Heart in your throat, you look back to see a man standing just behind the shadows. You heart beat quickens. A little nervous, "Mr. Kang?" you breathlessly whisper.

"Dance for me, Y/N! I want to see you dance tonight.”

You face him, peering through the shadow, hoping to catch a glimpse of the man who has done it all for you, knowing he’s responsible for giving you the artistic freedom; that you were even offered a spot in the ballet company in the first place, and now you were well on your way to becoming a principal dancer. With so many thoughts running through your head, you can't seem to make up your mind whether to ask him questions or to dance. You remain standing there in indecision, battling with yourself…

“Please…” Mr. Kang enunciates in a deeply rich, thick, and smooth as honey voice. It resonates through your entire body, warming the pit of your stomach, making your senses hum and throb. You bite on your lip to stop a forthcoming moan, and with an imperceptible nod, you play a tune in your head, and begin your routine.

With the instinct borne out of constant practice; of performance after performance, you start off with a series of arabesques. Feeling the imaginary music, you immerse yourself in your routine. You transition to an adagio, soft and slow movements making use of the entire space. You build up the routine executing a pirouette, then a grand jete, then another pirouette, but just as you were about to execute a fouette, you happened to glimpse at the mirror, coming in contact with a pair of dark deep-set eyes. You're easily distracted with how hypnotizing they are...

“Ow!” You miss a step, but with panther-like fluidity Mr. Kang catches you. How he managed to inch closer to where you're dancing is beneath you, but he is there, a steady hand on the small of your back, enveloping you with the hard contours of his lean muscular physique.

With your proximity, his face only inches above yours, it felt as if the world was still spinning; a slight buzz in your ears. Lightheaded and throat dry, you swallow hard, eyes trailing, getting a fill of his glorious tanned neck to his god-like jawline, to full red lips made for kissing, to smooth skin you wouldn’t dare touch, to his perfect nose, to sultry, bottomless eyes framed by long lashes like that of a lady’s.

You're about to say something, but nothing comes out. You open and close your mouth, but still nothing. You swallow hard again, wetting your lips, finding the courage to voice out your thanks, but you can only stare.

“Stare some more and I’ll ravish you with kisses,” he says, still with that deep, deep voice he used to beg with earlier. With the enunciation of each word, you feel yourself throb, your body vibrating and heating up, and you can’t help the pool of heat forming between your legs. You make a quick attempt to gather your legs close, but it doesn’t stop the wetness from gushing.

You try to squirm from his grip, but the minute you do, you feel him, feel his hard-on pressing on you—warm, hard, and pulsating. You hear him hiss, throwing his head back as if in pain.

“Mr. Kang…" you stutter, trying to keep your breathing at a normal rate.

He quickly makes a move, pulling you closer to him as he dips in for a kiss, but right at that moment you’re rubbed against him again, through your sheer outfit, and this time you whimper from the contact.

He grunts and unexpectedly turns you around, but instead of your bodies separating, he pulls you even closer against him, that his strained erection presses on you from behind. You look at him in the mirror, puzzled, questioning.

"You're so beautiful Y/N, I love it when you lose yourself in your routine,” he whispers right in your ear, goosebumps breaking out all over, the hairs at the back of your neck standing.

On instinct, you tilt your heads to the side, giving him access to your long slender neck. His grip just below your breast tightens, and he begins smelling your neck. Eyes wide open, you watch both your reflections on the wall, Mr. Kang slowly moving from your jawline down your neck, the tip of his nose barely grazing your skin.

"I desperately want to be the one to make you lose yourself… "

Your body jerks, surprised at the contact of his teeth on your skin as he began to nibble on your neck.

"Do you want this, Y/N? Do you want me too, like I do you?” he asks, looking straight at you through the mirror.

As bizarre as this arrangement was, you realized that you want him! More than a benefactor, you were attracted to him, your body recognized it even before you did.

And so you give in.

You grab Mr. Kang by the nape and pull his head back down to your neck.

As soon as you do, he smothers your neck with kisses, nibbling and lathering it with his tongue. His hands move to cup your breast, kneading it until your buds puckered and strained.

You push back on him, rubbing your ass on his swollen member. You moan as it comes in contact, pulsing with a life of its own.

With a guttural sound, he pulls your face towards him, kissing you sloppily on the lips. Open mouthed kisses that promises you of a wild night ahead. His left hand was expertly unfastening the buttons on his suit all the while. He made fast work on it and doesn't waste time in untying your chiffon tutu next.

He caresses your thighs up and down, sending you into another frenzy of goosebumps, before lifting your leg, anchoring it on the barre. A cold draft of wind hits your core, a moan escaping your lips from Mr. Kang's kisses. He breaks contact and pushes you forward, ravishing your nape with spine-tingling kisses as his left hand worked its way into your leotard. The moment he pulls it aside and cups your sex, you let out a filthy whimper.

You anchor both hands on the beam, supporting yourself on it, gripping hard until your knuckles turned white.

He trails kisses on your back while his finger inched closer to your clit. Wet and ready for him, you shiver in anticipation. Your body lurches forward as soon as he comes in contact with your sex, rubbing the little nub until it hardens, teasing your entrace, before pushing two fingers inside you at once.

“You're dripping wet Y/N… I want to taste you!" Mr. Kang enunciates every word.

You moan in reply, pushing your sex onto his fingers, letting him penetrate you deeper. He sucks on your shoulders before pulling down your leotards and exposing your engorged breasts. He touches it while moving his fingers inside of you. Imitating the ritual of fucking, his fingers tight inside of you, he curls them hither and you contract from the arresting sensation.

You think you might die from all the pleasure you're receiving, wanting to give something back to him in return, but then he stops his ministrations.

As you were about to protest, he flips you about again so you're facing him, and the fire in his eyes leaves you no room to doubt that desire is raging within him. He quickly slides down your leotard and makes a guttural noise of satisfaction as his eyes travel over your naked body.

"God you're so beautiful, Y/N!” He attempts to crouch down but you grab his arm to stop him.

“I want to feel you Mr. Kang, all of you..."

He hisses but complies, removing his suit. You take charge in unbuttoning his shirt, his belt coming next, and as you began to undo it, your hand grazes his member making him hiss yet again.

Hands on his swept up hair, he lets you torture him as he looks on, watching you bend down on your knees.

Tight pants, black fitted boxers next. As soon as you pull the last piece of clothing down, his dick juts out—large, muscular, leaking with a bit of precum. You test it in your hand, and it’s already rock hard and very hot. It did have a life of its own, throbbing, veins standing out.

You swallow hard and look up to him. Understanding dawns in his burning eyes.

You take Mr. Kang in your mouth. He moans as you bob up and down, moaning again when you suck, giving him the same pleasure he had given you.

“No more, Y/N!” he grumbles before picking you up, saddling you and sitting you down on the barre. In a precarious position, you held on to the bar almost sure what he was about to do, but he had another things in mind.

He kneels before you and slings both your legs on his shoulders, his face dead-centered on your sex. You held on for traction onto the cool wooden railing and throw your head back as he delved into your folds.

“Ahh, fuck you smell so good!” He pushes his nose into your folds and blows hot air in your sex. You gasp, legs quivering involuntarily.

He dives in and you quiver some more like a bow releasing its arrow. You throb endlessly as he sucks you, licking that sensitive nub of flesh, before nipping it, that it had you sobbing. The pleasure was so addicting, you had forgotten where you were positioned, already leaned against the glass, hands anchored on his dark locks. He continues sucking on your clit, tasting it, lapping it, before pushing his tongue inside of you.

“Hnnnggggg!” you moan like a wanton woman, so assailed by sensations beyond your imaginations. His tongue, warm, long and very much muscular, reaches inside of your contracting your muscles, and every time he pulls out, he ravishes your clit, turning it into a hard bud, letting the tides of your orgasm build into a crescendo. He pushes in and your knees wobble. He pulls out and you whimper. He continues pushing in and out, again and again and again.

Just when you're about ready to pass out from the blinding pleasure, he sucks on your sex real hard, sipping all the juices there, making you come undone, shouting and moaning in ecstasy, eyes tightly shut, mouth agape.

He removes both your legs over his shoulders, supporting you before your knees could buckle from an earth-shattering climax.

You pull him down for a kiss, tasting your sex on his mouth.

He doesn't waste any minute, carrying you once again, slinging both your legs around his waist. You hang onto Mr. Kang as he holds you up and then in one swift motion, enters you.

He feels amazing with his pulsating dick inside you. He was a tight fit but a perfect one. You close your eyes as you adjusted to his girth before moving slowly.

Mr. Kang begins moving too, a slow pace to match yours, while supporting you in his arms. You find purchase on his shoulders, hanging on to him. And then the onslaught begins.

He’s made of raw power as he pushes you against the mirror, ramming into you like a famished man. He pushes to the hilt, hitting that sweet spot, before pulling out, only enough to tease your tender nub.

“Pleeeeasssse, Mr. Kang! Fuck me hard!” you beg as you feel another tide of orgasm building up.

As soon as you said the magic words, he grunts and ups the ante. He rams into you hard and unforgiving, gyrating in the process, hitting that spot over and over. Every time he did so, you clenched around him to feel his dick pulsing, milking it for what it’s worth.

Intertwined bodies sleek with sweat, hairs plastered all over your faces, the room was now filled with the pungent smell of sex and the scandalous noises of your love making.

He slams into you a couple more times while you rode him, eager to give him his release. With one last push, he hits that spot, making you shout out in ecstasy. A few more thrusts and he finally loses control, spilling into you, as he buries his head on your breasts. He continues thrusting until nothing’s left, until he's spent… until you’re both spent.

"Mr. Kang," you meekly address him as you gather your clothes, unsure of what will happen next after this tryst—this one night stand.

"It's Younghyun," he takes your trench coat on the floor and wraps it around you, helping you up.

"I-I... I don't know if—"

"If what?" He pulls up your chin, the look in his eyes were as if they were challenging you.

"Nothing... It's nothing." You quickly avert your gaze, too intimidated by him, remembering who he was—your benefactor, a person of high status.

"I want to thank you, sir. For believing in me, for the past 6 months, for... for tonight. I'll never forget—“

"You're speaking as if we'll never see each other again," he cuts you off, chuckling softly. "Are you running away after tonight?"

You look up at him, confused, searching his eyes for answers. He was sincere, you were almost sure of it. Wasn't this just a one-off thing?

You shake your head in reply, never breaking eye contact. You want to be with him, no matter how short lived this was going to be, but only if he wants it too...

"Y/N, this place, I built it for you. Your father, I knew him. He was a great man, and I promised him that I would take care of you.”

"Younghyun..." It dawns on you. No wonder his name sounded familiar. Your father had mentioned his name a couple of times while he was still alive, some man he wanted you to be acquainted with. “Y-You're that Kang Younghyun? You’re him?! Mr. Kang, please tell me the truth!"

"I am."

You suddenly embrace him, relieved that he wasn't just some stranger who would leave you after an eventful night, that he could be that man who would be by your side, someone you could spend your future with.

"Y/N," he speaks your name with so much longing as he gathers you closer in his arms. "I can love you until the end. Stay with me, don't go anywhere..."

All you could muster is a nod, emotions overwhelming you, threatening to drown you as you look up at him. Fate, destiny, the future whizzes past you, with Younghyun in it, smiling, laughing, doing things with you, making love to you, setting your life ablaze.

He could be your happy ending.

Kang Younghyun—your finale!


End file.
